


A Blues In Drag

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Submission, The Cure, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert Smith/Steven Severin, 1983.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.*Note: The story switches from Steven's to Robert's POV throughout.**Inspiration is taken from an old interview where Sioux had mentioned Steven and Robert visited her flat and raided her closet on more than one occasion. Well, that got me thinking very delicious thoughts, indeed.A tad darker than I intended with Robert just a bit more wasted and slutty, and Steve much more evil than originally planned. Oops.





	A Blues In Drag

Steven looked on in amusement as Robert shrugged, a giggly sputter exiting his mouth, and he glanced down at the sheer blue dress that he somehow convinced Robert to don as they both stood before the large closet.

“Hmm,” Steven hummed, and his eyes traveled from Robert’s face down to his chest.  Despite the ill-fitting garment being unbuttoned, it strained open as a result of being entirely too tight on Robert, causing Steven to notice for the very first time a smooth, pale expanse of skin, lightly tufted with hair.

He continued to watch as Robert grinned crookedly, his cheeks a rosy blush against alabaster, tongue fleetingly popping out to lick his lips–the corners of which were stained red from lipstick applied hours ago, and as Steven continued to eye that enchanting, grinning vision in blue, it seemed that Robert was oblivious to the fact that he was beginning to slowly drift sideways into the dark space.

“Steady on!” Steven laughed and lunged forward, his hand quickly catching Robert’s arm just before he crashed into the row of garments.  Robert smiled weakly as he held on to the closet rod, swaying as he tried to support himself, but it was no use.  He took a deep breath and leaned towards Steven unsteadily, mouth near his ear, only managing to articulate one word as his eyes blinked lazily, his bloodshot gaze moving from Steven’s face to the floor.

“Bed…” He uttered, and stumbled towards the bed, crawling his way to the center on his hands and knees, groping for one of the pillows.

Robert flopped on his back and burst into fit of laughter and Steven continued to observe, raising an eyebrow at his drunk, high, giggling friend rolling about on the mattress.

Though he was no stranger to rather bizarre, eccentric activities under the influence of powerful drugs–worth every penny as far as he was concerned–this time, it had been far too easy for him to convince Robert to acquiesce to such an over-the-top evening, however out of his mind he was–how out of their minds they both were right now. Even so, he’d never had a night quite like this before; materializing at Sioux’s flat after a marathon bout of drinking wine and smoking dope, with Robert wearing her clothes and very little else on underneath, remnants of lipstick smeared across his pretty mouth and applied in two red dots on each cheek much like a clown, while sprawled out helplessly on her mattress.

Steven learned early on just how flirtatious and utterly yielding Robert could get when drinking from the red variety, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips at that tantalizing sight for his sore eyes.  This evening couldn’t have fallen into place any better.

Steven approached, climbed on the bed slowly and straddled Robert’s midsection, immobilizing him.  He entwined their hands and pulled Robert’s arms up swiftly, pinning them down over his head and Robert’s smile quickly faded at that sudden move.  His eyes widened in astonishment and Steven could see that his usually piercing, deep, blue stare was now clouded over by copious amounts of alcohol and the finest hashish they ever had the pleasure of smoking, thanks to his connections.

“You’re so pretty in that frock, Robert.” Steven whispered, pausing for a moment before lowering his face to Robert’s, “It brings out the lovely blue in your eyes.”

It was no exaggeration.  He’d always thought Robert’s eyes were exceptional, as well as the rest of him.  And now that he had really stopped to think as he looked down into those muddled baby-blues, he realized he probably fancied Robert from the moment he laid eyes on him–remembering quite clearly the atrocious, green-checked suit he first saw him in at their initial introduction which had done nothing to diminish his striking good looks.

Steven recalled that he immediately had to speak to the strange man with such a magnificent smile and such dreadful taste in attire, and he did, soon discovering that although their taste in clothing definitely differed, their sense of humor, choice of horror films and musical tastes were eerily similar. And the fact that he’d heard Robert’s music and liked it–that he was a talented guitarist and songwriter–only intrigued Steven more. 

After a conversation over many drinks one evening, shortly after the Banshees guitarist had suddenly deserted the group, Steven tried to convince Robert to join the Banshees on a more permanent basis.  Unfortunately, Robert only agreed to fill the vacancy temporarily, which had put a snag in Steven’s ultimate plan, but Steven was a patient man.  Even though it seemed The Cure was much less of a commitment for Robert these days, he knew it would still take some time for his friend to completely throw in the towel as far as that debacle was concerned…and he would wait to until that moment came to snatch him up.  After all, a multi-faceted talent such as Robert, coupled with his penchant for drugs and alcohol, was difficult to come by.  In fact, Steven had never been so lucky to have had the fortune of stumbling upon those desirable qualities, all wrapped up in that one angelic face… He would be a fool to let this catch slip away.

In the meantime, he looked forward to convincing Robert into a myriad of other schemes.  Steven nearly laughed out loud at how effortless it had all been to get him to do just what he wanted, and tonight was a perfect example of that; much to Steven’s delight, he needed no words to convince Robert into getting utterly annihilated, strip nearly naked and slip on a sheer, blue dress.  As their drug use, inebriation, and Steven’s nerve increased, Robert even permitted him to apply lipstick to those perfect lips, whirling around unsteadily so Steven could admire that beautiful specimen in the mirror.  And it was then that he finally got the chance to hold Robert close, burying his nose in his soft, dark hair, his erection digging into Robert’s back…

“Wh-what’re you–?” Robert sputtered breathlessly as he lay on the bed, his ridiculous laughter emerging again, and his hands moved deftly, slipping out of Steven’s grasp.

“So  _verrry_  pretty.” Steven said quietly, drawing out his words as his eyes continued to roam Robert’s face.

“I-you…said that already.” Robert stammered, his expression dazed and glassy-eyed, and as he looked up, Steven couldn’t help but catch Robert’s warm, soft hands again.  His grip was more forceful this time, holding them tightly in place,  _subduing_  Robert…so pleased with himself by the little twist of his friend’s lips as he squeezed harder.

“Ow!” Robert exclaimed, and much to Steven’s satisfaction, he continued to squirm feebly–his half-hearted attempt to escape the tightening of legs around him proving unsuccessful.

"Mmm…” Steven cooed, seeming oblivious to Robert’s sounds of discontent, and asked with just a hint of breathy, taunting concern in his voice, “Does this  _hurt_ , my lovely?”

***    ***    ***

Robert knew it was no use.  He was utterly trapped and he finally went limp, nearly breathless from the modest effort of activity.  Even though Steven’s consideration was clearly verbalized, he refused to relax his grip despite the protests and wriggling from his trapped, winded captive.  Robert was on the verge of exhaustion and finally resigned himself to just remain this way; to surrender, with no chance of escape.  There was no point in fighting just how out of his head he really was, and although passing out wasn’t in his plan, darkness nearly overtook him as his eyes slowly began to close… It wasn’t until Steven moved his hips and ground down into Robert’s groin that he snapped out of his near slumber and his eyes flew open; that bold action taking Robert by surprise, just as much as his own unexpected, breathy gasp.

Robert was completely thrown by all of this.  Surely, he had to have drifted off into a drunken, drug-induced dream...not that he wasn’t flattered by Steven’s advances, nor was he a stranger to being propositioned.  In his creative world, it wasn’t uncommon to kiss other men or to sleep with them.  Even Robert had his own sordid episodes; his long-lost friend and lover, Simon, was the first among his handful of intimate masculine encounters, and it was an experience never forgotten, though not something he practiced often.  He swore to himself he would make it a point to never taint the relationships of those he collaborated with for a myriad of reasons, but Simon was the exception–also for a myriad of reasons that Robert could never explain.  Nothing had been better since, but much to Robert’s disappointment that light had gone out of his life; Simon had left.  Was gone forever.  And now…

“Robert,” Steven whispered, and before Robert could open his mouth to speak, a soft kiss was placed on his mouth. Steven's nose nuzzled the side of his face, his warm breath in his ear.

As far as his relationship to Steven went, they were friends with a few strange habits, but platonic friends, creating music, and, of course, taking drugs during their collaborations.  It had been their ritual and there had never been a hint as to anything more, as far as Robert knew.  But  _this_ …this was clearly something very different.

Admittedly, even to Robert, this was a most unusual situation; the dark, sultry look in Steven’s eyes and his sudden, blatant dominance was something he’d never seen before in his friend, much like the sly grin that began to curl in one corner of his mouth as he slowly closed in on Robert.

“You can’t…I –” Robert insisted, his breathy protests now silenced by Steven’s mouth on his own again, this time more determined...pulling and sucking at his tongue.  And when that mouth broke away to whisper in his ear, it was the familiar  _way_  Steven asked–that coaxing tone, his lust-filled voice, hesitant and so unsteady–it was enough to make Robert’s heart flutter and groin stir.

“I can’t…what?” Steven’s voice teased. It was almost as if for one flash in time, Robert could hear Simon’s deep, silky voice, feel his breath blowing on his face, could nearly smell his familiar scent…and a hand unexpectedly snaked slowly down his body, planting itself between his legs, rubbing his partial erection over his boxers.  Robert shuddered, and at first tried to move his body away, but it felt so good to be touched that he simply couldn’t refuse this, and instead, relented and pressed his head back into the pillow, biting his lower lip to stifle a soft whimper–his reluctant arousal growing by the second under Steven’s touch.

“Don’t you want my hand on your cock?” Steven asked, his question dripping with syrupy sweetness, “You did earlier.”

Robert would have given anything to stay in this deliciously pleasurable moment forever, but Steven's question had gotten the better of him and hung in his head unresolved.  He had no memory of what was just disclosed and his expression turned into one of disbelief, yet he was undeniably becoming turned on at his friend’s sudden move of want and aggression.  But this was  _Steven_ …What was happening?

“How-what do you mean?” Robert struggled to keep his mind in the present, yet he was dizzy with heat from it all, unable to focus his vision on the implacable, dark form above him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Steven purred.  His expression, dark and predatory, almost wolfish in the dim light of Sioux’s bedroom as his eyes held Robert’s tentative gaze, “Don’t you know that?”

Robert couldn’t answer.  He was utterly tongue-tied.  Steven’s wanton gaze lingered for a moment longer, and a tingling warmth spread throughout Robert’s body straight down to his cock where Steven’s hand resumed its caressing and fondling…sending Robert’s body and mind into frenzied mayhem, and causing his earlier concerns–his doubts about what was beginning to unfold on Sioux’s bed–to dissolve completely from his mind…and Robert moaned, finally giving in to that temptation.

Right now, nothing else seemed to matter.  Here, like this–simply being the object of another man’s unstoppable desire, was too overwhelming for Robert.  It had been far too long.  And his thoughts began to fuzzily drift back to how dangerous and bold it was one glorious, drunken night so long ago; Simon fucking him on that hotel balcony from behind with his mouth to Robert’s ear, murmuring just what he longed to hear, pounding into him with such sweet savagery as the others sat inside, clueless to it all–remembering how it made him nearly lose his mind.  He so badly craved that utter abandon, the tantalizing depravity of it all, once again…

***    ***    ***

Steven sensed that his words had thrown Robert for a moment–his handsome, little playmate truly seemed to have no memory of nuzzling up against him earlier as they stood before the mirror.  On the contrary, Steven couldn’t help but call to mind those ruby-red lips lightly grazing Steven’s ear as he turned his head and breathed out his obscene request.  He laughed softly at that recollection and bent to lick Robert’s nipple, and as the tip of his tongue swirled around on that tender skin he felt Robert’s breath hitch, could hear a moan escape from that lovely mouth that he found himself fixating on much too often.

He knew he had to continue this in order to fully distract him; to convince him into doing so much more.  He had to get his hands on the rest of that smooth skin that his eyes now finally had the chance to take in, so perfect and unblemished, and it was driving him mad.  His hands, gentle at first, skated upwards along Robert’s arms and worked their way across his chest, lavishing circles on each nipple until slipping under the thin fabric, but the dress would yield no further and Steven hissed in frustration.

“Fuck!” He cried out, and pulled at the fabric, finally grasping at the edges and yanking firmly, tearing the dress down the middle with a flourish, eliciting a whimper of shock from Robert.  The dress was now completely torn open, exposing Robert’s milky-white skin at last, his chest heaving with the softest, pinkest nipples, now pert from Steven’s manipulating, and that beautiful face…deep blue eyes now glazed…he was  _so_  high, seemed so  _willing_ , yet his expression so bewildered, and Steven gasped as Robert’s heavy, blue gaze floated up to meet his.

“My God…” Steven breathed.  His legs loosened around Robert’s body as he sat back in awe to take in the docile, breathless vision lying underneath him, and his cock immediately sprang to life, “Fucking beautiful.”

And he bowed his head to find Robert’s mouth again, his tongue dipping inside quickly, but Steven could feel the kiss waning, could feel Robert begin to turn his head away, and he couldn’t let that happen.  Despite Steven’s usual practice of restraint, just being lucky enough to have Robert lying beneath him like this; so tempting, so  _teasing_  with his reticence, yet so soft and yielding…his gentle cooing as Steven pulled his boxers down to expose his erection immediately caused a surge of lust to bubble up through the surface of his otherwise, unflappable façade.

He knew what Robert wanted–knew precisely what Robert couldn’t get enough of.  He had seen him completely submit on certain occasions as he watched covertly from the doorway in his flat late at night after a new “friend” chatted Robert up, following them back from the studio or pub, looking for more drugs, among other things, as Steven soon discovered.  More times than not, those nights would end with Robert being overpowered on the floor of Steven’s living room where Robert often slept these days, his new friend either sucking his cock or fucking him into submission, wrenching soft, tearful moans from Robert as he was practically hammered into the floor.  It was music to Steven’s ears.

He even saw hints of that submission in his friendship with Simon; when all responsibilities were taken care of, when Robert was done with the business of the day, the scales would most definitely tip, and the balance would change between them.  It was quite obvious to Steven that there were some unusual goings on that would otherwise be off-limits to most men who considered each other just “mates,” as witnessed by Steven himself one evening long ago; confirming his suspicions as to the real nature of Robert and Simon’s relationship.

It was during a drunken, post-show party in the hotel bar that consisted of the band, Lydia and Steven as part of their support group, and various hangers-on.  They had all been drinking heavily until the wee hours of the morning, and everything seemed normal enough, but when Steven ventured to his room, he mistakenly thought Simon and Robert were in the throes of an intense discussion just down the corridor, quickly discovering it wasn’t a conversation at all.  From what Steven could clearly see, Simon had Robert cornered up against the wall, hands pinned back and utterly defenseless, with Simon’s mouth on his, muffling his quiet, breathy protests.  It was very obvious what Robert preferred.  What he needed…and Steven would do anything to satisfy him.  He would simply do anything to  _own_  this stunning, needful creature. 

Steven pressed his mouth down harder onto Robert’s, trapping him once again, and as Robert relented and kissed him back, he quite literally could have devoured him.  His hand wandered again down in between the fabric of Robert’s shorts, his palm feeling, pressing, on that perfect skin, down even further, finally reaching Robert’s silky cock, so warm and so blood-filled…and Steven moaned loudly at the feeling of finally reaching what he had always known would be heaven on earth.  So overjoyed that his forbidden touches were having such a rousing effect on Robert, and on himself, for that matter. 

Steven felt Robert whimper into his mouth, and that sweet sound–that vibration–seemed to resonate throughout his entire body.  And much to Steven’s pleasant surprise, Robert’s hands gripped his shoulders to pull him in closer, but Steven pulled away, his grin wide and devilish–utterly elated that Robert’s desperation was beginning to show.  He swatted at Robert’s hands and seized them again, a delicious curl of excitement growing in the pit of his stomach, his cock now throbbing.

“What do you want, my pretty?” He could barely speak himself, his voice a low grumble and his breath was quick and heavy with desire.  His eyes couldn’t help but burn into Robert’s before moving down to lick at that tantalizing bottom lip, his teeth pulling at it as he kept his prisoner’s hands at bay.  He knew it wouldn’t take much more for Robert to comply.  He intended to have him completely helpless and begging, and what a titillating sight that would be, Steven thought.

“Say it.” He commanded, and his cock pulsed.

***    ***    ***

None of this made any sense to Robert.  He was still so wasted, yet his entire body was flushed and buzzing with an acute awareness of every pass of Steven’s wandering palms over his skin–every glorious squeeze of his fingers.  He knew Steven was waiting; his mouth was hovering over his and his tongue flicked out, meeting Robert’s lips, licking slowly, yet fervently, down to his chin, his neck… Robert’s mind began to swirl.  There were so many questions of doubt that had suddenly materialized, and those familiar, dark shadows had started to close in.  He had to stop fighting this.  He was tired of denying himself a few simple pleasures.  He simply needed to feel again.

“Say…?” Robert finally mumbled softly, and he closed his eyes for a brief moment, desperate for this feeling to take him away.

“I said,” Steven hissed, and his hand grabbed Robert’s face firmly, squeezing it, “ _Say it!_ ” He ordered, his glare piercing straight through to Robert’s lovelorn, haggard soul.

Robert’s swollen, glassy eyes opened wider and he shook his head from side to side slowly in disbelief that this was really happening.  His brow furrowed in confusion, but it was quite the contrary–this felt like such sweet torment, that he now had no choice but to do whatever Steven commanded. 

He let out a small noise of excitement as Steven pushed his shorts down and reached his cock, and he began to stroke as Robert moaned, the wetness from his pre-ejaculate now smeared over his erection by Steven’s firm and very capable, hand.

“Su-suck…I-myyy…” Robert floundered, trying to catch his breath in between his panting, nearly choking as he unsuccessfully murmured his sinful request. 

Surprisingly, those hands did exactly what Robert was hoping for, but couldn't articulate, and his shorts were slithered off.  A warm breath blew against his groin, and the same tongue that licked his neck moments earlier was now delicately tracing the tender skin of his inner thigh, a hand pushing his leg to one side. That magical tongue then continued, and licked up Robert’s shaft as he moaned, and a warm mouth closed around his cock at last, moving down and up with perfect pace, perfect pressure.  Robert’s hips jerked and he lifted his head to watch in astonishment as Steven’s mouth took in all of him completely, deep-throating him as Robert ran his hands through that straw-colored hair, stiff with gel at first, but then relaxing under Robert’s tugging, clammy grip.  Right now, Robert could finally say that he felt desired, even important in a small way.  As Steven continued to suck him off, he never thought it could feel this good ever again, and his eyes rolled back as he let his head flop down…

***    ***    ***

Steven pulled off of Robert’s cock too soon and Robert groaned in disappointment, appearing to mouth the word,  _‘Why?’_  as his hands reached out, beckoning him to resume his glorious blowjob.  Much to Steven’s gratification, Robert’s voice no longer seemed to work, and a smug grin spread across his face.  Steven knew he was more than skilled orally, and was quite pleased that his gorgeous playmate was enjoying his efforts.  Robert wouldn’t be the first man he’d rendered speechless with his mouth, but was certainly the most delicious he’d ever tasted.

“Mmm, you taste  _so good_.” Steven whispered. It was true; a succulent sweetness mixed with an intoxicating muskiness, and it was driving him mad.

Steven was experienced at making love with other men, certainly before Robert ever had any inkling as to what it all was about.  He knew Simon was Robert’s first, and one always remembers their first.  He could have kicked himself for not making his move sooner.  If he had been Robert’s first, things would have been much,  _much_  different.  He sat up and smoothed back his usually neatly styled coiffure that Robert’s hands had turned into utter disorder, and all he could do was laugh at that.  He was almost giddy with surprise at the realization of just how much damage he’d let Robert inflict upon him; his clothes were in utter disarray… but Steven’s cock was aching now–so hard it was almost painful. What Steven really needed was to see that mop of hair between his legs, and feel that amazing mouth take in his cock in its entirety, just like he’d pictured in every one of his dirty fantasies of Robert.  However, knowing Robert’s condition at the moment–the fact that he was so incapacitated, Steven realized that his wish just wasn’t meant to be... _this time_.  Steven would see to it that there would most definitely be a next time, and his wish would then be fulfilled.

Steven laughed again and hoisted his shirt up and over his head, followed by his trousers and shorts, kicking them over the side of the bed.  He slowly slid back up to Robert until he was sitting in between those long, pale legs and Steven salivated at the very proximity of Robert’s opening being so close.  He could already picture it, already  _feel_  just how heavenly it would be to simply plunge into that soft, warm heat, and he licked his lips.  The very idea of taking him…fucking Robert senseless, rendering him incoherent on Sioux’s bed, watching that gorgeous face in the height of passion, made his head spin. 

Steven cupped Robert’s balls and his mouth landed on his in a long, smothering kiss, nearly coming himself as he rutted against Robert’s warm, supple thigh.

“You’re so fucking sweet.” He breathed in deep before his lips found Robert’s chest, and he spoke again between each tiny kiss on that porcelain skin, “Let me lick you…let me lick your asshole, my pretty baby.”

He quickly realized that statement was something he had never even considered performing on another human being, but it was too late to take it back now.  He had inadvertently croaked out those words in a fit of desperation.  This was all Robert’s fault–he truly was driving him mad, almost as if he had cast a spell of temporary insanity over Steven, making him lose what little control he had left.

***    ***    ***

Robert shuddered as he felt Steven’s hands pushing his one leg up and moaned as his mouth circled his opening.  That skillful tongue plunged in and licked again and again and Robert squirmed with pleasure.

“Oh, fuck.” Robert whispered, “Mmm…” and closed his eyes tight.  He was panting, his cock throbbing in his hand as he began to jerk himself off.  It turned him on so much; Steven’s hands all over him, his mouth, his filthy words… He felt so utterly lecherous, but he wanted this, he so desperately needed this.

“Fucking delicious…” Steven’s voice vibrated, fluttered on Robert's skin as he pulled back a bit, and Robert shuddered as he kissed his now hot and sweaty inner thigh, trembling as that tongue flicked out to lick him.

Steven pushed Robert's leg back even further and his tongue danced around his opening, then plunged inside once again, causing Robert’s shameless whimper to echo in the near darkness around them.  The disinclination felt just minutes earlier had finally ebbed away as Steven’s mouth worked its tender magic; finally quieting Robert’s overworked, drug-beaten mind.  It was another involuntary, throaty moan that escaped from Robert as Steven’s mouth continued, now sucking his balls, and Robert’s blood felt as if it was beginning to boil.  His entire body was blazing with heat and he stopped stroking himself, his hands finding Steven's head instead, fingers twisting in his hair, encouraging, his cock on the verge of bursting.

But it was as if an invisible force was moving him, pulling him down towards the edge of the bed by his legs, followed by his own cry as a familiar surge of sudden pain quickly immobilized him, and when his friend's dark image materialized fuzzily before his eyes, they opened wide in disbelief at the sudden assault…and after a long moment, Robert realized what had just occurred...

His hands curled into fists, pulling at the sheets and the breath caught in his lungs, expectant of what would happen next as Steven thrust into him again, filling him so completely.  Robert's teeth clenched, desperate to suppress his cry of pain at the invasion of Steven’s cock with no preparation, but this wouldn’t be the first time.  As far as Robert was concerned, he was beneath the privilege of deserving any special treatment these days.  He deserved to be used.  After all, his behavior lately was nothing short of wretched, so, what did he expect?  But if this had been Simon, things would have been, well...different. Things were always so much different with Simon…

***    ***    ***

Steven's heart raced and a loud moan escaped as he closed his eyes, “Fuck you senseless." Was all he could mutter, voice hoarse and shaking.

After all this time, he finally had the chance at feeling this illimitable, divine loveliness for himself–and the hell with asking permission and using lube, Steven thought.  There was no time for that now; this was an extraordinary circumstance, with an extraordinary and pliant subject lying beneath him, ripe for the taking.  After all, Steven had put up with Robert’s teasing all these years for long enough; his dizzying smell and the softness of his body after sitting so close to him for so long on those late nights in the studio, the flash of those eyes as they peered up at him through his mop of dark hair…and finally, while in bed alone after such close evenings, Steven’s hand on himself coming hard, wishing it was Robert’s mouth he shot out into…

Steven saw Robert wince in pain and his eyes closed so tightly that a tear slowly rolled down into his hair.  He couldn’t take his eyes off of that vision; so sweet and innocent looking, yet there was something so impish about Robert, and it was a quality Steven found too potent to ignore.  He could most certainly get used to taking him over like this, to fuck him into unconsciousness even.  Steven would be glad to show him how it was done.  As far as he was concerned, Robert needed to be taught a lesson for being so utterly irresistible. He needed to be ravaged.

Steven stopped for a moment and gazed down at that beautiful face and smiled sweetly.

“Tell me…” He uttered breathlessly, barely able to speak, his hands gripping at Robert, “Tell me  _‘No’_ …”

He couldn’t help himself; that bewitching, red-stained mouth twisting and opening as Robert gasped urged him on even more.  And when Robert turned his head to the side and  _obeyed_ –his response a tiny, desperate sound–it made Steven nearly lose his mind. 

Steven buried his face into Robert’s hair and growled, biting into the silky skin of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent as he shoved himself all the way in, pulling Robert down on to his cock, his body jerking with each thrust as Steven’s rhythm began to build.  He pressed against him so tightly, he simply couldn’t get enough of that sweet skin, that moist, warm breath in his ear with Robert’s incredible lips brushing against it and those soft, delirious whimpers rising in pitch with each thrust.  He never had something so perfect beneath him.  It was so much better than what he had imagined.  So much better than witnessing Robert getting sucked and fucked on the floor and having to deal with merely masturbating to that image minutes later alone.  Yes,  _this_  was what heaven was like and he never wanted it to end.  But, this wasn’t enough; he had to have _more_.  He had to do this right.

Steven pulled out and sat back, his cock throbbing and head reeling with a multitude of lustful, ludicrous notions.  Perhaps, he really could just fuck those thoughts of Robert’s ‘first’ right out of him; blow his mind and body so far out of orbit that he would never dare dream of going back to the  _other one_.

“Turn-roll over.” He commanded hoarsely.

***    ***    ***

Robert squirmed breathlessly, his movements sluggish and Steven nudged him, attempting to roll him over as Robert struggled feebly, finally flopping down on to his stomach.  He brought his hand up to his mouth and much to his own amusement, began to giggle at his own desperate floundering–suddenly finding what they had been doing here very sublime, yet he couldn’t remember the name of the person that had just been inside him. It was utterly ridiculous.

“Simon…?” Robert ventured a guess, his muddled state intensified even more by the surge of blood now pumping throughout his stimulated body.

“ _Who???_ ” The breathy, husky voice sounded over him, an air of surprise in its tone.

“I…” Robert laughed weakly again, “Wot?” He asked, and before he realized it, the dress was literally ripped from his back and a hand came down hard on his ass, startling Robert, the slap stinging on contact, echoing around them in the stuffiness of the bedroom.

“Mmm, say that name again and you’ll get it… _even harder_.” The disembodied voice warned, slyly.

“Si-Simon?” Robert squeaked out, still not certain of just who’s voice it was above him, and that same hand came down again on his ass, smarting even more this time.

"Oww!” Robert exclaimed as his leg was pushed to one side and the weight of Steven’s body was felt on top of him, “No…no-I can’t…can’t breathe…!” Robert gasped, writhing beneath the pressure of the body over him, but it was no use; the desperation and fear in his voice only seemed to make the pressure bear down even more.

“ _I…don’t…care…!_ ” The voice was low and gravelly, and the words were drawn out so slowly that Robert had little difficulty in understanding just what was happening here now, “You little, fucking cock tease.” The voice breathed, cracking and uneven, and it was then that Robert felt hands on his hips, pulling him up, his ass in the air.

“That ass…” The voice muttered, growing more familiar with each passing syllable, but Robert was still unsure as to exactly whom that voice belonged to in his state. 

Robert's face was pressed into the bed, his lipstick smearing onto the sheets below as Steven's hands squeezed his skin hard, quite possibly leaving marks, pulling his hair so his head tilted up just enough...and rammed into him balls deep.

Robert yelped in reaction, but Steven wasn't stopping, and it felt so good that Robert moaned loudly in regrettable ecstasy. He was so swept up in the moment, his thoughts heavy, drifting back to another time; thinking this would never happen between him and Simon again.  He truly had no idea until he moaned that name uncontrollably into the mattress… _Simon_.

“Shut it!” Steven demanded, and a sharp smack from his open hand clipped Robert on the back of his head.

Robert whimpered loudly as Steven’s blow finally jarred him back into reality and his head turned to the side, eyes opening slowly, scanning the vaguely familiar surroundings–finally realizing, sadly, that it wasn’t Simon who was overtaking him, fucking him into submission.  It was the one person with whom, in his most wildest dreams, he would never have thought this sort of thing would occur–the only friend he had left in the world;  _Steven_ …

Robert whimpered once again softly, and nearly cursed at himself aloud.  His head was still turned to the side as Steven continued his relentless, splendid assault, and Robert closed his eyes tightly, tears squeezing out from the corners, trying everything in his power to abhor this moment, to condemn what they were doing together–what Steven was doing to him–but he couldn’t.  It was too good, too gratifying, yet the shame and disgust he felt… He swore to himself that this would never happen again, but he had failed miserably at preventing all of this and the self-loathing was now too much to bear.

“No,” He grumbled helplessly, and a hand made its way to his mouth, finger between his lips, then forcefully pushed itself inside, and Robert found himself sucking it, his tongue lavishing the tip…nearly in tears as he did so.

***    ***    ***

Steven grunted as he pulled out and then slid his cock back into Robert’s sublime, tight, warmth with Robert still sucking firmly on his finger, rolling it around on his silky tongue.

“Fuck,” Steven whispered, “So fucking filthy…”

He always had an inkling that this was true, and now he was a thankful witness to Robert’s whore-like display.  Steven gasped and withdrew his finger, moving his hand to Robert’s face, caressing his jaw, his cheek as he kept fucking him, driving him into the mattress.  He could barely breathe as he watched Robert’s body jerking below with every thrust, his breathless moans of near distress barely audible now, yet through it all he could sense his enjoyment.

“Mmm, tell me…” Steven breathed, “Tell me you love my cock.” He was truly losing it, but he simply had to hear that soft, seductive voice…those dirty words emerge from that gorgeous mouth right before he relinquished control and succumbed to this exquisite sight beneath him.

“Love Sim-I…umm…” Robert’s voice stumbled, sounded broken, yet on the verge of ecstasy, but the name he nearly uttered… _that name_ …Steven couldn’t bear it.

He ran his hand up the porcelain skin of Robert’s back, wrapped his hand around his neck and squeezed, attempting to end Robert’s pause in words, using that force to hopefully wrench another name–the  _right_  name, from that heavenly throat before he exploded.

“Tell me you’re mine… _Say my name._ ” And Steven squeezed harder, could feel the muscles in his neck now tightening and Robert coughed, his voice raspy and strained.

“I-I’m yours...” Robert squeaked with nearly every effort he could muster, adding with an anguished sob of defeat, “ _Steve_ …”

“Oh, fuck!” Steven cried out at Robert’s final admission, coming so hard he pushed up into him with force, his pleasure shooting out in waves, his body finally collapsing on top of him.

Robert was still and silent now, and as Steven's breathing began to slow he kissed Robert's back, his tongue flicking out to taste the sweet saltiness of that soft skin, and he sighed contentedly.  This perfectly enchanting creature was  _his._ His at last.  However, the  _other one_  was surely still lurking, and would need to be dealt with and destroyed, figuratively speaking, of course.  He would see to that.


End file.
